Big Time Cross Dresser
by LenaLiar
Summary: Carlos has the bad luck to lose a bet with the Jeniffer's, which leads to some very entertaining consequences.
1. Chapter 1

Carlos stared at blond Jeniffer in surprise, there was no way that had just happened!

"I wasn't ready!" He complained, yanking his hand out from under her's and slamming his elbow back on the table with a determined set to his jaw. He was a man damn it, there was no way that the most girlie of the Jeniffer's could pin his arm so fast.

"Fine." Jeniffer huffed, gracefully setting her elbow back on the table. "But this is it. No more re-do's or complaining!" Carlos nodded in agreement, cupping her small, delicate palm in his own, large manly palm. The other two Jeniffer's began counting down from three, as soon as they reached one Carlos used all of his manly strength to push Jeniffer's arm, trying to slam it onto the surface below. Unfortunately the arm didn't budge. He looked up at Jeniffer in shock, she smirked and faked a yawn in response. Beginning to panic Carlos used his free arm to reinforce his hold, now putting all of his upper strength against the blond's. The arm still didn't budge.

"Pin him already Jeniffer." Brunette Jeniffer demanded, checking her nails. Blond Jeniffer rolled her eyes in response, but did as she was told and slammed both of Carlos' arms on the table.

"Oh look, you lose again." She giggled. Carlos just stared in shock.

"What are you, the She-Hulk?" He asked, rubbing his now sore arms and scooting his chair away from the table. Jeniffer huffed.

"Obviously you've never been shoe shopping on Black Friday. At 75% off designer brands you have to be a She-Hulk to get shoes this cute." She motioned to her knee high boots for emphasis, and Carlos nodded in agreement. They were really cute boots.

"They're really 75% off? That sounds awesome! Can I come next time? I love shoe shopping!" Carlos beamed at the Jeniffer's who shared a look before nodding in unison. "Awesome! I'll go mark it in my calendar so I don't forget." He quickly leap from his seat, making a quick dash for the lobby. If he could make it to the elevator then he'd be home free!

"Not so Fast Jenifarlos!" Blond Jeniffer demanded as the other two grabbed him by the arms and lifted him off the ground. He kicked his legs around in a weak protest, suddenly convinced that the three girls weren't human. He hadn't even make it four steps. "We had a bet, remember?" Carlos whimpered as the girls carried him off.

* * *

><p>"Do I really have to do this?" Carlos whined, looking at himself in the mirror. The three Jennifer's had dragged him, kicking and screaming, into their apartment. Which he noted was much larger then 2J. They then proceeded to poke and prod at him, taking his measurements and making him try on outfit after outfit until they all squealed that one was just perfect.<p>

" You lost the bet remember, now sway your hips a little." Carlos glared at Brunette Jennifer but obeyed, swaying his hips in front of there huge wall length mirror. The tight fitting girl jeans fit snuggly on his legs, making him frown as it meant he was the same size as blond Jennifer, who last time he checked had really nice womanly legs. He turned a bit, unbashfully starring at his butt, which just looked great. There must be some secret design in chick pants that just made your butt look awesome, he would have to ask James later. The older boy always knew about clothes.

He tugged at the shirt a little, it was a semi tight off the shoulder sweater shirt... thing... with Dak Zevon's name signed inside of a girlie heart. Somehow it made his broad, many shoulders look more delicate and hid his large muscled arms. They had even given his some weird padded bra thing, making it look like he had a decent b cup. "All you need now is some accessories, makeup, and the wig." Jeniffer continued, going through her jewelry case. He glanced at the other girls, who where picking out the makeup they would undoubtedly smear all over his face. He looked back in the mirror with a small gulp, really not liking some of the tools they where pulling out.

"I really don't think this is going to work." Carlos stated, staring at himself. "I mean, you can still see my Adams apple and um... the pants don't really hide... everything." He awkwardly rubbed his neck, trying not to blush as the girls stopped what they where doing to stare at his crotch.

"He's right Jennifer's. I can hide the Adams apple but that," Black Jeniffer motioned towards the bulge in his jeans, "Is going to be a problem." Carlos blushed harder, both mortified and thankful that the their sadistic plan was failing. He really didn't want to do this.

"I have an idea!" Blond Jeniffer smiled gleefully and began to rummage in a drawer. "Aha!" She stated, pulling out a large role of duck tape. Carlos felt his eyes widen and began to violently shake his head.

"No, no, no, no, no! Dressing me up is one thing, but I refuse to tape down The Punisher!" He covered his crotch protectively and glared, the Jennifer's just stared at him awkwardly.

"Okay, for the sake of everyone I'm just going to pretend that never happened. Now, go in the bathroom and tape back your dick. And if you don't we'll tell the rest of Big Time Rush that you broke the bro code by not living up to your bet." Blond Jeniffer held out the duck tape with a smirk, knowing that she had won. Carlos closed his eyes in slight pain. If he didn't do it then he would have to deal with an angry Kendall, Logan, and James. Plus it would mean he would have to tell them that Blond Jeniffer beat him at arm wrestling, twice. With a loud groan he grabbed the tape and headed for the bathroom. "Don't forget to shave a bit before you tape it, or it will hurt when you get undressed. There's extra shavers under the sink." Carlos slammed the door, blushing furiously.

"Are we done yet?" He asked, fidgeting in his seat. The girls had been working on his hair and makeup for what felt like hours. After the whole tape fiasco they had covered him in bracelets and had given him a pink scarf to cover his Adams apple before strapping him into the stupid chair and beginning the real torture. He had no idea that so many products existed just for the eyes! Let alone the rest of the face.

"For the last time no! God, are you always like this?" Brunette Jeniffer asked, fidgeting with the wig some more.

"Pretty much. It's why James makes me keep my hair short. He got fed up with having to brush out my tangles because of how much I fidgeted-" One of the Jeniffer's began to smear something onto his lips, effectively cutting him off.

"James brushed your hair for you? Thats adorable! How long was it?" She asked, stepping back and nodding in satisfaction. At least his hair was finished.

"Yea he was the only one who didn't hurt me when he tried, and my mom gave up when I was about six, so I practically had dread locks by the time James made it his personal mission to take care of it. And it was a little longer then this actually." He pointed to the long black whig they had attached to his head. Which length went down past his mid back in light curls. "I refused to let anyone cut it until James demanded it around 7th grade. It made Hockey a hell of a lot easier too." He laughed remembering how hard it had been to shove all of his hair in his helmet. The Jeniffer's shared a look over his head.

"Okay you're all done, go take a look." Blond Jennifer gave him a light shove towards the mirror. Carlos hesitated before looking up, torn between wanting to see and not wanting to be traumatized by the image. The was no way he was going to make a cute girl. James couldn't even make a cute girl! And he was the prettiest guy Carlos had ever seen.

"Look already!" The girls yelled, frustrated that Carlos was just standing there, looking like a deer in the headlights. He mumbled a few choice words under his breath and moved in front of the mirror. There was a long awkward silence as he stared at himself, or what should have been himself but was instead a cute Latino girl with big brown eyes and long dark hair.

"I look pretty." he stated, sounding shocked.

"Well duh. You had the Jennifer's make you over, of course you look hot." Carlos ignored the girls self praise and poked his face. It was really him under all that pretty. How weird...

"You ready for the pool Jennifer?" Black Jennifer asked, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. Carlos nodded.

"Now don't forget that your a girl!"

"And use that girl voice we showed you."

"And remember that your name's now Jeniffer, not Carlos, or dude, or bro, or even Jenifarlos."

Carlos rolled his eyes as the Jeniffer's continued to give him "advice" on how to be a girl. Like it was really that hard.

"Alright we're here! I want to sit by this pool you guys have told me so much about." Carlos interrupted them, speaking in his high pitch girl voice and giggling. The girls gave him a look of approval and the four slowly made there way towards there usual chairs. Carlos didn't want to think about how well he was able to sway along to their Hollywood slow motion walk.

The story was that Carlos, or well, Jennifer, was a visiting friend of black Jennifer's from New York, who came to see the famous Palm Woods. Simple and too the point as long as he focused the conversation on the here and now, and didn't talk about himself at all.

"Whoa, you guy's get a new Jennifer?" Carlos looked and tried not to panic as he came face to face with Guitar Dude. He could do this, It was easy! It wasn't as if he was trying to fool one of the guys. He let black Jennifer introduce him, and smiled and giggled as they made polite small talk.

It seemed to go over pretty well, everyone was buying his Jennifer act. Guitar Dude, Stephanie, and even Camille!

"I told you this would be easy." Carlos stated, smirking in satisfaction. He may be a dumb cluts, but that didn't mean he couldn't hold his own.

"Oh really? Then why don't we go introduce you to our good friend James. HEY JAMES, YEA YOU DIAMOND. DO YOU NOTICE ANY OTHER JAMES OUT HERE? COME MEET MY FRIEND!" Black Jennifer gave him a smug look as James made his way across the pool. Carlos felt his heart begin to pound. James, his closest and best friend since pre-school was coming this way and was going to catch him in drag. Not there usual part of a crazy scheme thus totally justifiable drag, but for the why the hell not, fun of it drag.

"What the hell Jeniffer!" He hissed, looking for an escape rout.

"What you said it was easy right? Well here's your real test. If you can fool James, then you can fool anyone." Carlos glared at her. He really really really didn't want to do this.

"Hello beautiful's, how are you ladies doing this fine day?" James asked, sliding up to their chairs. He looked Carlos up and down, making the smaller boy want to wiggle in his seat.

"We're doing great actually. My friend Jennifer is visiting from New York. Jennifer, this is James Diamond. He's part of that annoying little boy band we told you about." Carlos plastered on his best fake girl smile and held out his hand.

"It's nice to meet you James." He said, trying to keep his voice steady and feminine. James gave him a slightly hesitant, but still flirtatious smile. He most likely wasn't used to getting a good response from any of the Jennifer's. Out of all of the guys they seemed to be the meanest to him and the nicest to Carlos. Neither boy knew why.

"It's nice to meet you Jennifer. How do you like the Palm Woods?" James sat down in the free lawn chair on the left of Carlos.

"I like it a lot so far. Everyone's been really nice." Carlos tugged on his hair lightly, curling it around his finger. He had forgotten how nice it was to have long hair to play with while he was nervous.

"Have you been to the beach yet? Their really nice on this side of the country." James asked, watching Carlos intently. He glanced over at the Jennifer's, who all seemed absorbed in their magazines. They hadn't discussed what Carlos had supposedly done on this visit. Deciding to play the safe rout he shook his head no.

"We haven't gone yet but I hear that it's really nice." James smiled and nodded.

"Yea I love the beach, it's awesome. Uh, actually theres this big screen movie party tomorrow at this one beach I really like. Would you like to go with me?" Carlos sucked his breath in quickly. Was James asking him out on a date?

"Well- um..." Carlos felt himself stuttering. Pretending to be a visiting friend for the day was one thing, but going on a date with his best friend... who has no idea that he's Carlos and not some cute girl, that was just wrong. It was lying and it was wrong, but... It was also a once in a life time thing. Carlos had been watching James go out with girl after girl. He was never looking for something serious, so it's not like Carlos would be messing with his friends feelings. Besides James had been complaining all morning about how he needed a date for the movie tomorrow, so he most likely just figured that the new girl/visiting friend would be the best option. And Carlos really wanted this, wanted to go to the beach with James and flirt and be treated like a princess. His heart ached at the thought. God he wanted it, had wanted it for years. Was he really going to say no? James had no idea that it was him... he could just go on the date, and "go home" the next day and no one would be the wiser.. well, except the Jennifer's. But he wasn't worried about them. Despite how bitchy they may be they were fiercely loyal and always kept secrets. And Carlos was always the one to rush head first into stupid situations, it was his M.O. And this would most definitely be a stupid situation.

"Sure I would love too!" Carlos gave James a large, honest smile, which the other boy returned.

"It's a date then." James ruffled his hair and looked towards the other Jennifer's for a moment. "I guess I will meet you in front of the lobby at 1?" Carlos nodded, his heart seizing in his chest. James had said date, James was going on a date with him. Carlos was going on a date with James. They were going on a date, a real date. Not a friend date, not a play date. A real date. A real couple date. James gave him another heart melting smile and excused himself, heading towards the lobby. Once he was out of sight Brunette Jennifer grabbed him by the arm and dragged him towards the park.

"What the hell was that Carlos?" she demanded, once they were safely hidden from view. They were all starting at him with incredulous expressions. He blushed.

"Um... I convinced James that I'm a girl..." Blond Jennifer slapped him on the back of the head.

"Yea and set up a date with him! Do you remember how he acted when I broke up with him? Imagine how badly he'll take it when Jennifer doesn't show up tomorrow! And then he'll harass us about his stupid record, because he'll claim that it's all our fault!" She threw her hands up in annoyance and was pacing back and forth. The other two girls where nodding behind her. He tried to interrupt her.

"Jennifer..."

"And do you how annoying he is? I mean I know you guys are close and everything, but honestly. And then I'm sure Logan and Kendall will get involved, and be on his side. So we'll get harassed even more!" Wow, she was really getting worked up over this. He didn't know James bothered her so much.

"Jennifer it's okay, I-"

"And it's not like we can tell them it was you and not a real girl, since you made us promise not to tell anyone. Which, by the way, I would not have agreed to had I know you were going to pull a stunt like this, I mean really Carlos! I know you like to do stupid things, but this just takes the cake!"

"JENNIFER SHUT THE HELL UP FOR A MINUTE." Jennifer's jaw snapped shut and she stared at him in shock. Good, Carlos thought with a huff. She tended to talk way to much.

"I don't intend to stand him up. I, um, wanted to go with him. As a girl I mean, I wanted to go on the date." He rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. Now that it was out in the open he suddenly felt extremely self-conscious.

"Oh-" Blond Jennifer stated. Not quite sure what to say.

"I've -ahh" Carlos glanced around, hoping that the words he needed where written somewhere in the tree's around them. "I've always really liked him. But you know, we're both guys and... I just... I guess I just wanted one day where I could pretend, you know?" He shuffled back and forth, staring at the ground. Suddenly he found himself being embraced by his three friends.

"We understand Carlos." Blond Jennifer stated, rubbing his back soothingly.

"And we'll help make this date perfect for you!" Black Jennifer added, squeezing him a little tighter.

"James won't know what hit him." Brunette Jennifer finished, giving him a reassuring smile.

* * *

><p>"And we have to tell Camille why?" Carlos asked Black Jennifer, who was helping him keep an eye on the elevator. The other two Jennifer's had taken off to get supplies. For what Carlos had no idea, but apparently it was important enough for the girls to split up.<p>

"Because we're going to need her help." she replied, taking a drink from her pink smoothie.

"Yea but why? And how do you know she won't tell Logan or something." Carlos bit his lip in worry. He knew he could fully trust the Jennifer's, and he did like Camille a lot, but she was a lot closer to Logan. He wouldn't be surprised if she accidentally let it slip. Jennifer sighed.

"Because, you may have been able to fool James for a few minutes, but theres no way in hell you could pull it off for a day without help. Camille is going to be that help. Even I have to admit that she's a great actress. And trust me, she knows how to keep a secret." Carlos nodded. If it kept James from figuring it out then Carlos was down.

"So you've guys have let her in on secrets before?" he asked, watching the elevator doors open to reveal the girl herself.

"I'm not allowed to talk about it." Jennifer stated, standing up and heading for the other girl. Carlos shook his head, deciding that he really didn't want to know.

Camille was looking in his direction and nodding as Jennifer whispered in her ear. She motioned Carlos to come over and the three headed up to her apartment.

Once inside Camille poked Carlos In his side. He instantly jumped with a very unmanly squeak.

"Wow it really is you, huh." She asked, making as if to poke him again.

"Don't do that! You know I'm ticklish!" He slapped her hand away, glaring as she snickered and sat down on her couch. Why did all the girls in his life like to torture him? And why was Camille's apartment so much larger then 2J?

"So how long have you liked James?" she asked, patting the seat next to her. Carlos sat down, wishing he didn't have to be dressed like a girl while having this conversation.

"Does it matter?" He asked, tugging on his fake hair, and twisting the strands between his fingers.

"Yes. Now spill or I won't help." Carlos sighed in irritation.

"I dunno. I've always liked him I guess. I just didn't realize that I liked him liked him until around 8th grade." Camille raised an eyebrow. She probably thought he sounded all cliché. "He's the one who gave me my helmet you know." Carlos added, not quite sure what else to say. Camille smiled and nodded.

"Okay that's just kinda adorable. Do any of the other guys know about your feelings?" Carlos shook his head no. He hadn't hid it from them, but he also hadn't been vocal about it. Besides when he realized his feelings for James were romantic, it didn't change much. After all, Carlos was pretty sure that he always had these feelings for James, he just didn't know what to call them.

"Alrighty, then I won't tell them. Now, let's train you to be a girl..." She shared an evil look with Jennifer. Carlos had a feeling he was not going to enjoy this.

* * *

><p>The last few hours of Carlos' life been a complete and utter hell. The other two Jennifer had met up with them in Camille's apartment, loaded with girly products and a squirt bottle. They then proceeded to teach him how to walk like a girl, sit like a girl, talk like a girl, react like a girl, breath like a girl, move like a girl, think like a girl, hell by the end of the day Carlos was pretty sure he could blink like a girl. Whenever he did something boyish or Carlosish they would squirt him with the watter bottle or smack him on the head. It was all rather traumatizing.<p>

He had no idea that being a girl was so damn hard.

He had to worry about what he said, how he said it, how he looked, how he ate, how he placed his legs, or his arms, and how to ignore everything he would normally go crazy over. Which meant no helmet, no stunts, no dinosaur shaped food, or swirly slides, or even corn dogs. The hardest part was remembering that he wasn't supposed to know anything about James, or Kendall and Logan. He was so used to practically knowing what they were thinking, that pretending that he didn't know them at all would probably drive him crazy. The Jennifer's had reassured him over and over that he wasn't going to screw it up, but Carlos wasn't so sure. He had a bad habit of screwing almost everything up. And he really didn't want to screw this up. If James found out it was him... He groaned and rubbed at his eyes, regretting his decisions. Was a date really worth all of this? He thought of the way James had flirted with him and felt his heart beat increase. It was worth it, sure, it was selfish as hell, but it was worth it. With a determined sigh he quietly opened the door to 2J, trying not to alert the rest of the house to his presence. It was a little before midnight, so everyone should be in bed. Thankfully it was mama Knight's personal night, so he wouldn't have to explain missing dinner, and wouldn't be asked about his late hours.

Everything was pitch black and blending together, causing him to stub his toe on what he could only assume was the table. Trying not to holler in pain he bit his lips and jerked his leg up, only to bang his knee smack dab on the corner of the counter top.

"Fuck." He squeaked, bitting his fist with a groan. "Why the hell is this apartment so small!" he questioned, remembering the spacious interior of the girls apartments.

"Because Bitter's hates us." Carlos screamed and flung his body back in shock, accidentally banging his funny bone on the table.

"Damn it James, don't do that!" Carlos hissed, holding his chest in fear that his heart would fail.

"Sorry dude, didn't mean to scare you." James apologized, switching on the kitchen lights. Carlos blinked his eyes rapidly, blinded by the sudden invasion of light. "Why were you sneaking around anyways?" James asked leaning against the counter. Carlos blushed slightly, realizing that James was only wearing a tight fitting pair of boxer briefs. Sure it was nothing he hadn't seen before, what with sleepovers, hockey locker rooms, touring on a small bus, and sharing a bedroom for most of the year, but that didn't mean he was prepared for the sight before him.

"I didn't want to wake anyone up." He mumbled, looking down at his arm so he wouldn't be caught staring. He was bleeding rather badly, pooling down from a scratch on his elbow too drip off his wrist. He twisted his arm slightly, making the blood form a new path down his arm. How in the world did he manage to cut himself on the table?

"Don't worry about it, they all left about 20 minutes ago for some big midnight premiere at the movies. They shouldn't be home until at least three. Are you bleeding?" Carlos stopped playing with his blood, and blushed harder. He risked glancing up at James, only to see a highly amused expression on his friends face. "Go sit down and try not to bleed on anything, I'll get the Neosporin." James stated, motioning Carlos to the living room couch before making his way to the bathroom with a smirk.

Carlos did as he was told and sat on the couch, shifting awkwardly as he did so. Usually he loved the way James would dote on him, tending to his wounds and refusing to let Logan do it, even though their genius friend was far more qualified for the job, but this was to much, even for him. James was practically naked, and he was about to be all doting and caring towards Carlos, while being practically naked. Carlos sighed, to top matter off he was still uh... taped down, so to speak. Which would make the situation that much more uncomfortable for him. And you know, James was practically naked. He rubbed at his eyes vigorously, trying to calm himself down. He blinked them open with determination, only to scream, unprepared to see James sitting on the foot stool across from him.

"Didn't I tell you not to do that!" He glared, clutching at his heart again. James just laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Yea, yea. Give me your arm." Carlos glared and thrusted his injured arm forward. James whistled at the cut, and began to clean off the blood. "How did you even manage this?" He asked, mirth dancing in his eyes. Carlos began to huff, but quickly turned it into a hiss as James began to clean the cut.

"I don't know. Why aren't you wearing pants?" He asked, head motioning towards James lap. James shrugged.

"Why, should I be? If Katie and Mama Knight didn't live with us, I'd never wear pants." Carlos felt his right eye begin to twitch, and was suddenly very grateful that the girls lived with them.

"You should still wear pants." He mumbled, trying not to shift awkwardly. He really wished that he had the foresight to untape himself when he was changing at the Jennifer's. But no, he hadn't wanted to embarrass himself...

"Yea? Well maybe you shouldn't be wearing pants. Ever think about that?" James asked, raising an eyebrow with a cocky ass half smirk. Carlos didn't know if he wanted to hit him or kiss him. "There you go, all done." Carlos checked out his arm, smiling at the Iron Man band aids James had chosen.

"So where were you today?" James asked, rolling the footrest away from the couch and stretching. Carlos felt himself begin to panic and tried to think of a quick cover story. Why hadn't he come up with one before coming home? Of course someone would ask!

"um-The Beach..." He tried not to wince, realizing that it sounded more like a question then an answer. James just nodded, either not noticing or caring about the half ass reply.

"Sounds fun. I've got a beach date tomorrow, with a friend of the Jennifer's. You'd like her, she's hella pretty, and doesn't seem to be as stuck up as the other Jennifer's" Carlos felt like a deer caught in the headlights. How as he supposed to reply?

"Cool. Uh, what's her name?" He asked, scratching his ear awkwardly. James laughed.

"Jennifer of course, what else would it be?" James pushed the leg rest towards the Tv and began to untangle there Xbox controllers, giving Carlos far to nice of a view. He really couldn't handle this right now. James was always being a cocky bastard about how nice his body was, and Carlos couldn't really yell at him since it was 100% true. His back muscles were perfectly formed, and Carlos couldn't stop staring as they shifted and flexed while James worked on the controllers. It was causing his tape problem to start throbbing painfully. "Wanna play?" James asked, turning a bit and offering up his favorite green controller.

"No uh, I actually really want to shower. You know, get the sand off of my legs and yea." James shrugged and nodded, then went back to fussing over the Xbox.

"Just be careful of your band aids, those where the last of them." Taking that as a dismissal Carlos practically ran to the bathroom and turned on the water. He really needed to untape himself...

* * *

><p>Carlos heard his alarm go off and groaned in tired frustration. It felt like he had only fallen into bed 10 minutes ago. Not yet willing to crawl out of his warm den of blankets he blindly waved his arm around, looking for his almost never used Optimist Prime clock. His arm hit it with more force then necessary, sending it flying towards the ground with a very worrisome clunk. Logan would kill him if Carlos broke the clock... again...<p>

With a defeated sigh he glanced over to the room's other occupant. James was fast asleep, sprawled out on his twin sized bed. For Carlos, the bed size was perfect, he could lay anyway he wanted and still fit. Yet James always seemed to large for the bed. He always slept with his feet hanging off, or with his arm flopped off the side. Carlos smiled as he saw James turn, flopping both an arm and a leg off the side of his bed. He knew it was weird but he had always had a slight... this for watching James sleep. It wasn't sexual or anything creepy like that, he just loved how adorable James was when he was asleep. Usually James tried his hardest to maintain perfection, perfect clothes, perfect hair, perfect complexion, perfect teeth, perfect everything. But when he was sleeping perfection went out the window and caught a red eye back to Minnesota. His clothes where usually stained and rumpled, his hair was everywhere, sticking straight up in some places and flattened in others. Not to mention the fact that he tended to both snore and drool lightly. Carlos let a soppy smile spread across his face and sighed. He really needed to leave if he wanted to be ready for his date. He bit his lip, watching as James rubbed his face on his pillow. Was he really going to go through with this? Wasn't it technically betraying his best friend's trust. With a groan he sat up and rubbed his eyes in frustration. It was too late to back out. The Jennifer's and Camille had put a lot of time into helping him and James seemed to really be looking forward to this date. Besides, if his reaction to being dumped after his 30 second relationship with blond Jennifer was anything to go by then James REALLY wouldn't be happy with being stood up. Which would be sure to result in the Jennifer's, Kendall, and Logan getting annoyed off their asses as James loudly complained about it, and Carlos feeling just as guilty as he would be for going on the date in the first place. "Besides I reaaaaaally want this." He stated to the quiet room, James just snored in response.

* * *

><p>"Alright sweetheart, we're all done" Camille fluffed his hair one more time and smiled. Carlos had suffered through the 3 hour female transmission without complaint, he was far to nervous to be bothered by the girls poking and prodding. "Now go look." she stated, pushing him towards the Jennifer's mirror. The same pretty girl from the day before stared back at him. He had been put into a white sweater type long sleeve dress that hung off the shoulders with a brown belt wrapped just below his fake boobs, dark brown leggings, medium brown socks that ended just before his knees, and light brown boots that where only a bit shorter. His firmly attached black wig had been left to fall free and curl as it wanted, and a baggy white beanie had been pinned into place.<p>

"I feel like I'm going to get this dirty." He stated, turning and looking at himself in different directions.

"You better not!" The Jennifer's stated in unison, each stopping what they where doing to glare at him. Carlos gulped a little and looked as cowed as possible. Camille sighed and grabbed his wrist.

"Come on Jennifer, let's get you down to the lobby." Carlos felt his eyes grow wide.

"Already? Are you sure? I mean... what if he doesn't like his outfit, or if he's a no show, or if I fuck up and forget I'm not Carlos!" He felt himself start to hyperventilate with panic. Out of nowhere Camille slapped him.

"CARLOS! Knock your shit. You're going to be fine, you're going to remember everything, James is going to show up, and you're going to have an amazing date. Now stop flipping your lid and get that cute ass of your's into the elevator and down to the lobby before James decides that you stood him up and make all of our lives hell!" And with that, she dragged him out the door, and into the elevator. She pressed the lobby button and gave him a reassuring smile. God was he really going to do this? Starting to panic he reached out and used his full hand to press as many buttons as he could. "Carlos! What the fuck!" Camille yelled, grabbing his arm. He had managed to push buttons 2-6. He pressed his body against the far wall, trying to get as far from his pissed off friend as possible.

"I- I don't think I can do this!" He stated. Camille just stared at him, her left eye twitching. The elevator reached floor 6, the doors opened for a few minutes, and then closed. Camille just continued to stare at him, Her eye twitching more each second. "Um- sorry" Carlos tried, starting to seriously fear Camille. They stopped at floor 5, Carlos was sure he could see a vein pounding in his friends forehead. "Okay! I get it! I need to man up and do this... right?" Camille smiled and nodded, linking their arms and facing the door. Carlos breathed a sigh of relief, Camille could be really scary when she wanted to be. The doors opened to floor 4, Camille turned her head up at him, Still smiling brightly.

"You do realize that I kind of hate you right now, right Carlos?" Carlos looked to the floor and nodded.

"I know..." They continued standing in silence for the next two floors, Camille smiling brightly, and Carlos twirling his hair nervously.

"Alright, it's now or never." Camille stated, pointing towards James, who was lounging against the far wall in one of his best outfits. Carlos gulped, gave Camille a hug, and made his way over.

"Hey James." He said hesitantly, remembering to use the girl voice he had practiced with Camille, and brushing hair behind his ear. James beamed at him before pushing himself off the walls, gently grabbing Carlos' right hand and kissing the top of it.

"Good morning Darlin'. Are you ready for our date?" Carlos nodded, blushing at James' actions and trying not to fidget as the taller boy looked him up and down. It felt both weird and amazing to have the other openly checking him out. "Shall we?" James offered Carlos his arm and lead him towards the bus stop.

"So um- what movie are they playing at the beach?" Carlos asked, twirling his hair and looking up at James through his eyelashes like the Jeniffer's taught him. James smiled down at him.

"They new Sherlock Holmes movie, have you seen it yet?" James asked, wrapping his arm around Carlos' back and resting his hand on his hip. Carlos felt his breath catch in his throat.

"Um- no, not yet... but my friend liked it a lot." Carlos hoped that he wasn't giving away too much. Logan loved Sherlock and always ranted about how awesome the movie was. James nodded and grasped Carlos' hand as the bus pulled up, and a large group got off. They stepped on with an even larger group, and ended up pressed chest to chest in the center of the large crowd. Carlos really hoped that James couldn't tell his boob's where fake.

"Are buses like this in New York?" James asked, whispering against Carlos' ear. He felt heat spread across his cheeks and down to someplace rather inappropriate.

"Um- not really" Carlos stammered, trying to ignore the way James lips lightly brushed against his ear each time they went over a bump.

They road to the beach in silence, pressed up against one another like sardines, even when there was enough space to step back. "Looks like this is our stop." James stated, grabbing Carlos' hand and leading him through the large shifting crowd. Carlos felt a sharp pinch on his left ass cheek and instinctively turned, his fist connecting with a hooded head.

"The fuck, dude?" Carlos asked, momentarily forgetting to use his feminine voice. The guy and his touchie feelie hands went flying back into the crowed. Carlos felt his eyes go wide, realizing that he may have already blown it, he looked over to where he had let go of James hand, and sighed in relief when he realized that his "date" was already off the bus and waiting for him. Choosing to completely ignore the scene he had caused Carlos happily exited the bus, and rejoined James on the sidewalk. "Guess we got a bit disconnected." James stated, lacing his fingers with Carlos', and kissing the top of his hand.

"Guess so." Carlos agreed, feeling butterfly's in his stomach. James lead him toward the boardwalk, which was bustling with couples holding hands and kissing, families playing and trying to keep together, laughing kids running through the crowd's and getting in the way, merchants and artists pan handling their products, and not to mention the occasional bum or hippie making camp along the beach, playing music in the sand, and smoking strong smelling herbs . They passed each table slowly, never seriously shopping but still looking at all the merchandise, mocking the silly things and making sure to touch everything that looked expensive. Carlos even found a purple tie dye bandanna and managed to show it to James without giving anything away. "Do you smell that?" Carlos asked, lifting his nose into the air and breathing in deeply. Something smelled delicious... James lifted his head and sniffed, his nose almost immediately crinkling in distaste after.

"Do you mean the Marijuana or the dirty bum? Because thats all I'm smelling." He laughed, dropping the necklace he had been looking at and ignoring the offended looking merchant. Carlos shook his head and took another sniff. Something really... smelt wonderful, and familiar. He just couldn't put his tongue on it...

"Oh hey, you hungry?" James asked, motioning towards a plethora of restaurants. Carlos nodded and eagerly scanned the selections, and then he spotted it. 'Sam's World Famous Corn Dog Experience: Grand Opening!' He felt his mouth begin to water as he quickly read the signs. The shop doubled as a restaurant and a ride. Participants could sit in a corn dog shaped car and ride through the history of the corn dog. And since it was the grand opening, they where even giving away free mini corn dogs... Carlos closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, try to get high off the smell of place.

"How about Panda Express?" James asked, motioning towards the Chinese restaurant next door. Carlos stared at Sams', the feeling of deep longing pulling at his heart and demanding that he run as fast as he could and jump into one of the corn dog cars. Hell, he wanted a corn dog car- wanted to rip it off its hinges, take it home and fill it with corn dogs. He could keep it at the end of his bed and have meaty bready goodness whenever he wanted, and maybe even nap in it when nobody was looking...

"S-sure" he whimpered, letting James lead him past what had to be the closest thing to heaven Carlos had ever seen.

"Mmmm, this is great! How's yours?" James asked, munching on some pot stickers, and using his chopsticks like he was born and raised in China.

"It's great." Carlos stated, trying not to cry as he saw another little boy enter the corn dog ride. Sitting in front of Sam's and eating healthy Chinese food was torture. "You- um, want to go down the beach?" Carlos asked, trying desperately not to breath in through his nose. James gave him a deeply amused smile and nodded. Carlos tried to ignore the mischief dancing in the other's eyes as he dumped the rest of his crap food in the trash and walked away from pure joy on earth. After all, Carlos wasn't Carlos, he was a girl, and girls don't freak out and try to steal corn dog cars, or shove as many mini corn dogs as they can down their throat. No matter HOW badly they may want to...

Once they reached the beach James bent down and began taking off his favorite pair of boots. Carlos looked around for something to lean on, not quite sure how he was supposed to take off his own shoes in such a short dress. It wasn't like he could just bend over, and he was too afraid of getting the damned thing dirty to sit on the ground. Plus he wasn't sure that would work anyways since it may reveal... things... "May I?" James asked, reaching towards Carlos' shoes. Carlos nodded and steadied himself on James shoulder as the other boy unzipped his boots and pulled off his socks.

"Mmmm." Carlos moaned lightly, wiggling his toes in the sand. He didn't realize how much those damn boots had been bothering him until they were off. James stuffed both pairs of shoes in a small backpack he had brought and smiled down at Carlos.

"I like your toes." He stated, offering his hand. Carlos blushed and glanced down at his French manicured toes. Up until that morning he had no idea such a thing even existed, but now he was kinda glad the Jeniffer's had talked him into it.

"Looks like the movie's gonna start soon." Carlos noted, motioning towards the large white screen and group of men had just finished putting up. James nodded, humming the tune to one of their songs.

"So do you know much about BTR?" James asked, pulling out a beach towel and laying it down near the waves. Carlos leaned back besides James and looked up at the sky.

"Um not much really, just what the other Jennifer's have told me..." James nodded and laced their fingers again.

"You should listen to us sometime, we're pretty good, naturals really. I'm easily the best singer, but my bro's have some talent too, you know? Like Logan, he may be kinda flat, and may not have a single rhythmical bone in his body, but he's pretty good at back beats, and can string notes together faster than anyone I've met. And Kendall has a pretty strong voice, and is really good at catching onto Logan's beats and matching some rhymes. They could write awesome songs together if they bothered to try, you know?" Carlos nodded, trying to act like he had no idea what James was talking about, like he had no idea about the beats Logan strung together like a mathematical equation, or the rhymes Kendall could create faster then the inspirational speeches and phrases he dishes out like free condoms at a health clinic, words Hallmark would kill for. Carlos cleared his throat.

"Um, what about the other guy? Jeniffer told me that their where four of you?" Carlos licked his lips, both dreading and craving to know what James thought about him.

"Mmmm, Yea, Carlos is the fourth." Carlos looked over at James, who was resting his head on his arms and looking up at the sky.

"so... what is he like?" Carlos asked, wondering why James wasn't spewing out his opinions like he had with Kendall and Logan. James closed his eyes and shrugged.

"He's well, Carlos I guess. You'd kinda have to know him to understand." James smiled and looked over at Carlos. "He's a dancer though, always full of energy and dancing circles around the rest of us, even me. It's all that Latino fire you know." James laughed, bringing his face closer to Carlos. Carlos nodded, letting himself breath in James breath. Carlos felt himself lean in closer, his lips mere centimeters from James. He closed his eyes and resisted the urge to lick his lips. He was just seconds away from kissing James... His best friend since pre-school and secret heart throb for years. He could taste James breath on his tongue, felt his lips tingle in expectation. "The fuck!" James yelped, ruining the moment. Carlos snapped his eyes open and to see James holding a beach ball in one head and rubbing his face in the other.

"You okay?" Carlos asked, sitting up and wondering if he should laugh or cry at the moment.

"Yea some ass hole just nailed me in the face with the damn ball." James grumbled, tossing the ball back down the beach with a huff.

"Aww you poor baby." Carlos mocked in a baby voice before leaning close and lightly kissing the red spot on James' cheek. James seemed to freeze at his touch, his whole body going entirely stiff. Carlos looked up at him, slightly worried that he had done something to give himself away. Maybe James had felt some stubble on Carlos' face or something? The two looked at each other, Carlos worrying his bottom lip, forcing himself to make eye contact with James, who was staring at him intensely. He had never seen James look so intensely focused before, not even while singing, and it was kinda freaking him out. He licked his bottom lip and wondered if he should ask James if he was okay... James lifted his hand and grabbed Carlos' wrist, stopping him from nervously twirling his hair, something which he hadn't even noticed he was doing! James rubbed Carlos' wrist for a moment before leaning in, capturing the smaller boys lips in his own.

The kiss was everything Carlos had ever thought it would be. His lips tingled in excitement, and his stomach flipped in excitement. He didn't hesitate to kiss back, trying to convey 17 years of love and adoration through his lips. It didn't take long for James to deepen the kiss, holding Carlos face in the palm of his hand and bringing them even closer then Carlos realized was possible. James nibbled on his lips, asking for entrance and Carlos gave it, letting all the girl lessons the Jennifer's had given him about being submissive fly out the window as he battled James for dominance. He put his hands behind James' head, wrapping his hair around his fingers and trying to pull him even closer, trying to inhale him. He wanted to remember this, the feelings, taste, breath. He wanted to keep pulling James closer until they were no longer two separate people. The kiss got more violent, soft tongue turned into teeth clashing, lip biting, and tongue sucking. It was far more rough then any kiss he had ever shared with a girl, and it was far more perfect. James groaned and pulled back for air, ending the kiss with a loud smack of lips and a moan. "Mmmmm, Carlos." James mumbled, rubbing his face against the other boys. Carlos began to blink rapidly. His bones felt like jelly, and his brain was running faster than it ever had. It felt like everything was happening too fast, yet too slow, and almost nothing made sense. The only thing he could focus on was James. James' lips, his breath, his taste, and his words...

"Y-you called me Carlos..." he stated, sucking on his teeth, trying to savior any of the other boy's taste left. He didn't even bother with his girl voice, after all... James must already know... right?

James rubbed the back of his neck and looked towards the ground.

"Heh- yea, I uh, did. Didn't I?" He grinned to himself and looked back up at Carlos.

"How long did you uh... know it was me?" Carlos asked, brushing hair out of his eyes and wrapping it around his fingers. James laughed.

"Since I saw you at the pool. I mean, I wasn't sure at first, since I've never seen you in such nice drag before. But this gave it away." James pointed towards Carlos' hand. "You always used to play with your hair like that when we were younger." Carlos dropped the hair, blushing bright red.

"Then why did you ask me out?" He looked up at his friend in confusion, because really, he had absolutely no fucking clue what was going on. James shrugged.

"I figured you ere fucking with me, trying to play some prank or something, so I decided I would play a prank on you first. That is, if you agreed. I've -uh- actually been waiting for you to either fuck up or reveal yourself all day... Thats why I made sure to take you by Sam's. I figured that would for sure make you break character. I have no idea how you managed to keep your cool with that dude... But I, I guess I realized you where serious when you, um... kissed my cheek..." James ruffled his perfect hair, not seeming to care if it got messed up. Carlos closed his eyes in confusion. He really had no idea what was going on.

"So... um... what now?" Carlos asked, looking up at the darkening sky.

"Well... we could finish our date... that is... if you actually, you know, want to..." Carlos looked back over at James with a hopeful smile.

"Date? As in, date, not a play date, or any of that bullshit, but a date?" James laughed and pulled Carlos forward, smashing their lips back together. Carlos let James take control for a few moments, before fighting back, deepening the kiss, and pulling James down on top of him. He wasn't sure how long they stayed like that, laying in the sand, lips locked, and hands roaming. But when Carlos finally pulled back the sky was as dark as you could expect in LA, and the big screen was playing previews.

James continued to kiss Carlos, first down his chin, and then onto his neck, making sure to suck or nip on the parts that made Carlos breath catch and throat moan.

"Jam-mmm- guah! JAMES!" He caught the older boys head in his hands and pulled him up, lightly connecting their lips for a moment. "So... what does this mean?" he asked, resting his forehead against James, and wrapping his arms around his back.

"Well..." James purred, looking at Carlos lips and licking his own. "I would say this means that you, and those lips of yours, are mine." Carlos raised and eyebrow and smirked, James smirked back. "And I'm all yours."

"I can deal with that." Carlos stated, grinning from ear to ear. "You know I've liked you forever..." James grinned and rubbed his nose against Carlos'.

"I bet I've liked you longer." He stated, laughing at his friends wide eyed expression. "Don't look so surprised! Why else would I get up extra early every morning to brush you hair! You know how much I like sleep." Carlos rolled his eyes.

"Then why did you make me cut it!" He asked, poking his friend in the cheek. James lightly bit the finger before wrapping his tongue around it before letting it go, making Carlos' breath hitch.

"Simple. I heard my dad ranting about it being unnatural for boys to like each other that way, and I figured the reason I was so attracted to you was because of your long girl hair. So I made you cut it. Only that did diddly squat since I still found you attractive as hell! And then I gave you that damn helmet since I figured it would make you less attractive, only that backfired since you actually seemed to think I was serious when I said you should wear it every day. You have no idea how attractive it is when someone cherishes something you gave them that much dude..." James groaned and rolled off him, before standing to his feet. He offered Carlos a hand, and helped him up.

"Yea well, helmet comes in handy a lot! I'm pretty sure he's the only reason I'm still alive you know." Carlos pouted, standing up for his helmet.

"Good," James laughed, kissing Carlos. "And you got your dress all dirty. Where did you get that anyways?" Carlos gasped and looked down at the dress, which was in fact covered in sand and dirt.

"The Jennifer's, and they told me they would kill me if I got it dirty." He groaned and tried to wipe some of it off, but only managed to smear it around.

"Don't sweat it. I can get that clean in no time." James wrapped his arms around Carlos shoulder and lead him back towards the sidewalk.

"Really?" Carlos asked, hope filling his voice.

"Yep, just as soon as you tell me why you where cross dressing." Carlos blushed and covered his face with his hand.

"Blond Jennifer's won a beat, and thats all I'm going to say on the matter!" He grumbled, his manly pride still stung.

"Arm wrestling?" James suggested, pulling his shoes out of the bag and strapping them on. Carlos gave him a wide eyed look.

"How did you know that!" James laughed and shook his head.

"She kicked my ass at it last week. I swear to god she's some kind of she-hulk or something. Want your shoes?" He asked, starting to pull them out of the bag.

"Not really, they're super uncomfortable. I have no idea how girls stand their clothes. Except for pants... girl pants make my butt look really good." He stated, nodded to himself.

"I agree." James laughed, shoving the shoes back in the bag. "Wanna catch the movie or head home?" He asked, shouldering the pack and lacing their fingers. Carlos thought about it for a moment before smirking.

"Home, I suddenly miss our room." He stated, wiggling his eye brows. James eyes darkened in response.

"Home we go." They headed through the crowded merchant area and towards the parking lot.

"Hey Carlos, isn't that our car?" James asked, leading the way towards what looked exactly like the BTR Car they had bought from bitters. They both placed their hands around the glass and looked into the dark windows before pulling back with identical blushes. "Well I guess that explains where Kendall and Logan have been up too." James whispered, pulling Carlos towards the bus stop.

"Who would have thought that Logan would be the aggressor like that." Carlos giggled. James laughed in agreement before pulling Carlos in for a kiss. They continued to kiss until the bus came, and then again until the bus dropped them off at the Palm woods. James let Carlos pull him through the lobby and into the elevator, neither noticing or caring about the looks they were getting. Once in the elevator James pressed the floor for 2J, and Carlos pulled him in for a kiss, bracing himself on the wall behind him. They pulled apart when the doors opened.

"Why are we opening for floor two if no one is there?" Carlos asked, looking out the door. James laughed and pulled Carlos off the wall.

"Because your back pushed all the buttons." He stated, motioning towards the illuminated numbers. Carlos blushed, and groaned a bit. Two times in one day was a bit much...

"Sorry about that." he apologized. James just shrugged and pulled him forward for another kiss.

"Don't be, this kinda stuff if just another reason why I love you so much." Carlos groaned even louder and laid his face in James neck.

"You're really not helping with my tape problem, you know that!" He mumbled, shifting from foot to foot.

"Tape problem?" James asked, looking both amused and curious.

"You'll see." Carlos laughed, stealing another kiss.


	2. The Other Two

I figure I should include Kendall and Logans day and well. I hope you enjoy! 3 (not edited very well, so have mercy!)

* * *

><p>CHAPTER TWO: KENDALL AND LOGAN. (the other two)<p>

"Hey uh, Logan... Hypothetically asking... how would you feel if you saw Carlos in drag, walking out of an elevator with Camille?" Kendall took another sip from his pink smoothie and watched as the two in question separated.

"I dunno, probably wonder what kind of black mail Camille had on Carlos." Logan flipped another page in his novel, not really caring about the conversation Kendall seemed insistent upon having.

"Hmmm... What if dragged out Carlos was walking towards an 'in his date best' James?" He asked, his eyes narrowing as James kissed the smaller boys hand. "And James kissed his hand..."

"Okay, what are you getting at Kendall?" Logan asked, putting down his book with a sigh of frustration. Kendall used his smoothie to motion towards the lobby's front doors. Logan followed the motion and felt both his jaw and book drop. Because Carlos was dressed in really good drag... and James was kissing his hand. "The fuck is this?" he asked, standing from his seat. Kendall grabbed a fist full of his shirt and pulled him back down. "There is no way James doesn't realize thats Carlos!" Logan growled in uncharacteristic rage. Kendall nodded.

"And Carlos obviously knows thats James." He added, slurping the last bit of his smoothie. Logans left eye twitch.

"This isn't funny Kendall! We both know that Carlos has had feelings for James, for like ever, and now James is obviously fucking with him!" Logan seethed, worried about his smaller friend. Although Carlos might be the craziest with stunts, he also tended to be the most sensitive. And it really pissed Logan off when people took advantage of him.

"Dude, calm down. They might be pulling a prank or something- oi where are you going!" Kendall lept from his seat, and chased down his smaller friend, who had taken off as soon as the other two left the building.

"I'm following them of course. Crap, they're getting on the bus. Here!" Logan ran over to a guy playing bongo's on the side of the street and swapped him a 20 for his over sized black sweater. He thrust the sweater at Kendall, along with his aviators. "Put this on and catch their bus. I'll follow in the car and you can tell me where they are going. Make sure they don't see you alright?"

"Seriously?" Kendall asked, sniffing the sweater.

"Yes seriously, and don't give me lip! Your always making me do things I don't want to do, so now its my turn. Quick, they're boarding!" Kendall groaned, but did as he was told and boarded the bus. He found a decent spot behind his two friends, who seemed awfully close, and pulled out his phone to text logan.

**→ MasterSlapShot:** Okay, im on the stupid ass, cramped bus. And Carlos is snuggling up to James.

** MasterSlapShot:** And Carlos seems to like it- oh! Now James is either nuzzeling his ear or whispering or something... either way if this is a prank, it's a pretty good one...

**MasterSlapShot:** Carlos looks really good! How come we never look that good when we dress up in drag? I wonder who did it for him?

MasterSlapShot: Hey! You there?

→ **MasterSlapShot:** You better be there after making me wear this smelly ass sweater... im gonna get some disease from it, watch. And then im going to give it to you. Because your a prick

→ **MasterSlapShot:** But seriously... who did that drag for him? It looks fucking great!

→ **MasterSlapShot:** heh... im gonna pinch his butt...

→ _**TheSurgeon:**_ YOU BETTER NOT KENDALL!

→ **MasterSlapShot:** Oh NOW you respond...

**_TheSurgeon:_ **I'm driving idiot. And California state law clearly prohibits any texting or phone calling while driving.

→ **MasterSlapShot**: And yet you have time to type all that out!

→ _**TheSurgeon**:_ Hey, Kendall... Fuck you!

Kendall Rolled his eyes and closed the phone. They where nearing the beach. Which wasn't very surprising since James had spent the last week ranting about how much he wanted to go to this stupid movie thing. He watched everyone making there way off the crowd and smirked to himself as the perfect opportunity presented itself. Carlos was right in front of him, as was his butt. And Kendall REALLY didn't like being shoved in some dirty hobo disease ridden sweater only to be ignored and yelled at. So he pinched his butt. However, he REALLY didn't expect to be knocked flat on his back, into a group of innocent bystanders. He crawled his sorry ass of the bus, holding his gushing nose, which he was pretty sure was broken. "Go Carlos" He mumbled, smiling brightly, not really caring that blood was dripping into his mouth and down his chin, or that two little girls had screamed blood murder at the sight of him. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and checked his messages.

→ _**TheSurgeon**_: Hey you guys get off yet?

→ _**TheSurgeon**_: Kendall?

→ _**TheSurgeon**_: HEY IDIOTE ARE YOU THERE?

→ **_TheSurgeon_**: Fuck you!

→ **_TheSurgeon_**: Okay seriously... where are you?

→ **_TheSurgeon_**: Hey... Hey Kendall...

→ **_TheSurgeon_**: Hey!

→ **_TheSurgeon_**: kendall...

→ **_TheSurgeon_**: FUCK YOU!

→ **_TheSurgeon_**: D:

→ **_TheSurgeon_**: Dislike

→ **_TheSurgeon_**: YOUR EYEBROWS ARE MASSIVE

→ **_TheSurgeon_**: AND BLACK!

→ **_TheSurgeon_**: seriously, the fuck is that? Why are they black?

→ **_TheSurgeon:_** Your blond as hell!

→ **_TheSurgeon_**: and yea I mean... your eyebrows are usually darker but mother of god!

→ **_TheSurgeon_**: Your mom has normal eyebrows... so does your sister

→ _**TheSurgeon**_: the fuck is wrong with you?

→ **MasterSlapShot**: Fuck you! Bitches love my eye brows! ***wiggles eye brows***

→ **MasterSlapShot**: and we are at the beach genious... you know... place James has been talking about for the past week?

→ **_TheSurgeon_**: You spelled genius wrong...

Kendall felt one of his beautiful, god gifted eyebrows twitch and shut his phone before walking over to the parking lot. He found a pretty nice spot near the front and sat down in it, flipping off people who honked at him or tried to get him to move. And texted Logan.

→ **Thesexyeyebrowgod**: You here yet?

→ **_TheSurgeon_**: dude... just... no...

Kendall giggled and shut his phone back up.

"Dude, the fuck happened to your face?" Logan asked, pulling up to the space. Kendall smirked and jumped out of his way. He waited for his friend to park and lock the car before answering.

"I pinched Carlos' butt." He stated, grinning. Logan facepalmed.

"I told you bro, I warned you!" Kendall shrugged and whiped some of the blood off on his new hoodie. "god take that thing off already, and let me see your nose" Logan demanded. Tapping his foot impatiently. Kendall stripped off the sweater and Logan used it, and a bottle of watter from his bag to clean up the blood. "It looks broken" he stated, examining the abused appendage.

"Yep" Kendall agreed happily. Logan rolled his eyes.

"Well go Carlos" Logan mumbled, cracking Kendalls nose back in place and shoving some tissue in his nostrils.

The two made there way down the boardwalk, trying to spot the other duo.

"Why are we doing this again?" Kendall asked, trying to look at some of the merchandise. Logan grabbed his arm, dragging him away from a tent full of Bob Marley merch.

"To protect Carlos!" He stated, trying to spot the boy in question.

"Obviously, Carlos can protect himself..." Kendall mumbled, not very happy that he was being dragged a long like a child. "Seriously dude, we've been walking around all day, and haven't seen them. Can we just give up and enjoy ourselves?" Logan turned on Kendall with an angry expression.

"Why is it that you don't seem to care about James hurting Carlos?" He asked, hands on his hips. Logan groaned, and dragged Logan towards the beach, and out of the way of the crowds.

"Why is it that you seem to care so much? Carlos and James are big boys. I highly doubt that James would deliberately do something to hurt Carlos and vise versa. Besides, if this-" Kendall waved his hands around, motioning towards the entire beach"-was something we were supposed to be involved with, they would have told us about it." He crossed his arms and glared. Unhappy that his friend seemed so intent on getting involved. Logan threw his hands up.

"Whatever Kendall, if it wasn't for you damn broken nose we never would have lost them. I TOLD you not to grab Carlos' ass, why can't you just listen to me for once in your life? Besides, your always dragging me along into shenanigans we have no part in! And this time it involves the emotions of our best friends." He turned away from Kendall, angry that his friend didn't seem to understand. Kendall ran a hand through his hair, not quite sure what to say. He reached out to grab Logan, and turn him around, just as the other boy took off. "Dude, it's them!" Logan yelled, taking off down the beach. Kendall groaned and followed him.

"Looks like they're talking." He stated, coming to a stop next to Logan. He hated running through sand. It stuck to your feet and tried to drag you down. It as nothing like ice, which refused to let you touch it for too long, but rather helped you slide farther.

"I guess..." Logan sucked on his bottom lip, unsure how to proceed. "Should we go talk to them?" He asked, looking over towards Kendall?

"Yea I don't think they'd like you ruining their moment..." Kendall stated, pointing at the couple, who looked moments away from kissing. Logan began to panic once he realized what was about to happen. He grabbed the closest thing he could, which just so happened to be someone beach ball, and threw. Nailing James right in the face.

"Get down!" Logan yelled, tackling Kendall to the ground.

"Guah! My nose!" Kendall yelled, his face slammed into Logan's shoulder.

"Ah dude, im sorry!" Logan apologized, sitting up and looking at his friends nose.

"Dude, 1. how much longer do you plan on straddling me? And 2. We really need to talk. You totally just cock blocked both James and Carlos." Logans eyes light up, remembering the other two friends he had been stalking.

"Shit!" He yelled, trying to both turn and scramble to his feet.

"Oh no you don't" Kendall stated, grabbing his friend around the waist and throwing him onto the sand.

"Now it's my turn to straddle you- no don't interrupt. Okay here's the thing. James cares for Carlos, he isn't about to hurt him. And if you bothered to pull your head out of your ass for a moment you would have realized that you ruined an extremely romantic moment. Now I have NO idea whats going on, or why Carlos is in really nice drag. But you need to stop freaking out this instant!" He glared down at Logan, who was unable to talk due to Kendalls conveniently places hand covering his mouth. He was however licking Kendall's palm to hell and back, which was really doing a number on Kendall's insides. He looked back at his other friends and smiled as he saw them in a very heated makeout session. "see look. Doesn't really seem like James is fucking with Carlos too me." He rolled off of Logan, both freeing and allowing the other boy the see their friends. Logans face turned bright red as he stumbled to his feet and took off for the car. Kendall groaned in confusion before running after him.

"Okay, seriously, whats your problem dude?" Kendall asked, catching Logan right outside of their car.

"Are you kidding me? This is horrible Kendall! Carlos and James are- just...- ugh!" Logan threw his hands up in disgust and yanked open his car door. Kendall followed suit, plopping himself into the passengers seat.

"Whats wrong with Carlos and James being together dude? I know your not against homosexuality. And I don't see why you would be against them." Kendall felt jealousy coil in the pit of his stomach, making him feel nauseous. "Unless you like one of them... um.. do you- like Carlos?" He asked, bitting his lip. Logan gave him a wide eyed expression.

"wha- why would you even ask that? Oh course not Kendalll!" Logan glared at the other boy, obviously angry at the accusation.

"Well... I mean, what do you expect me to think! I mean, your always so over protective of him and you seem really pissed that he and James are together. So I guess, I just assumed that was why..." Kendall hung his head and scratched behind his ear. Not quite sure what else to say.

"Well yea dude. James goes through girls faster then Mandicoota spray. Carlos is like my little brother, and he's head over heals for James. I just don't want to see him get hurt..." Kendall nodded, feeling like he understood.

"Did you see the way they where kissing Logan? I don't think Carlos is just another spray to him. I mean... there was real passion out there dude. But if it makes you feel better I can have a talk with him tomorrow, deal?" Kendall asked. Scooting closer to his friend. Logan sighed before nodding.

"Fine, deal." Kendall smiled brightly before pointing to his nose.

"Good, now kiss my booboo better." He demanded, pulling the same pout that Katie always gave when she wanted something. Logan rolled his eyes.

"You deserved that booboo you idiot." He still leaned forward and kissed the poor abused nose. Kendall continued to pout.

"It still hurts." He whined, as Logan pulled back. With an annoyed groan Logan leaned in again, to give the nose another kiss. Kendall shifted his face at the last minute and caught Logan's in a kiss. Logan wrinkled his nose and pulled back.

"You ass hole! I very distinctly remember telling you this morning that if you drank that damned smoothie, than I wasn't going to kiss you until after you brushed your teeth." Kendalll groaned.

"I don't see why you dislike the taste so much Logan! Besides, look at my beautiful nose! I deserve to be babied." Logan rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Fine, you brat." With a smirk he crawled into Kendall's lap and delicately pressed there lips together, Trying not to hurt the already broken nose. Kendall groaned, deepening the kiss and running his hands under the others shirt. Logan smirked, allowing him the take control of the kiss for a few minutes, before using the side lever to lower the seat down, and stripping Kendall of shirt. He licked his lips, examining the boy underneath him. Kendall was like his own special science experience. He got to work him in different ways, and see all the different outcomes. He leaned down and took one of Kendalls nipples in his mouth, sucking and nipping in just the right way to make the older boy groan in pleasure.

Logan knew that he had over reacted a bit about Carlos, and he really regretted making Kendall question his feelings. They had only been together a few weeks, and for some reason Kendall tended to be really insecure about their relationship, like he wasn't sure Logan actually wanted him.

As Logan coaxed another throaty moan out of his experiment, he smirked, determined to show the blond just how much he wanted him.


End file.
